


Ice and knives (and ghosts of other times)

by ViktoriousNikiforov



Category: Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Akatsuki Viktor, Akatsuki Viktor is my aesthetic, Because I LOVE NARUTO CAN YOU TELL, Brace for the feels, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'll be posting comics on my tumblr as I continue with this, Jounin Yuuri, Multi, Naruto AU, Occasional fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Slow Burn, Some Naruto characters might have cameos, You Have Been Warned, but mostly Angst tbh, like seriously, ninja au, this will get really sad at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoriousNikiforov/pseuds/ViktoriousNikiforov
Summary: The more Viktor looked at him, the more certain he was of it. His Yuuri was there, a shadow turned into flesh and ice and a soul that burned bright. Yuuri, his beloved Yuuri, the Yuuri that had been taken from him so many years ago wastherebefore him, alive and well.Problem was, things were very different from then, and the secret language they used to share had been lost somewhere across the years. This was the same Yuuri, but not quitehis Yuurianymore."You don't remember me, do you?"





	1. Prologue

If there was anything in the world that truly, wholeheartedly intrigued Viktor, that would no doubt be Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri with his kind and ever present smile, his trusting and caring nature. After what Viktor had been through, every moment with Yuuri was a breath of fresh air, a promise that he would always be there, that Viktor didn't have to worry about losing him too.

Viktor wanted to believe that promise, and held tightly onto Yuuri's little hand as their feet danced over the ice.

 

* * *

 

_He knew there was something wrong the moment Yakov came in, all alone and with his face contorted in grief. Viktor was young, he was well aware of that, but he could tell when someone was upset._

_"Uncle Yasha?"_

_The man didn't respond, and just went to sit by the window as he buried his face in his hands._

_It took Viktor a moment to realize that he was crying._

_"Are you okay? Did Aunt Lilia and you fight again?" Viktor's long locks fell a little over his face as the four year old looked up to the man, resting his palms over Yakov's knees._ _When he didn't respond again, Viktor decided this required drastic measures. He dragged a chair from across the room and placed it next to Yakov, climbing atop of it to wrap his arms tightly around the man. "Are you feeling any better? Mom says hugs always help."_

_Yakov stopped moving for a moment, and his hands fell to his own knees as he turned to look at the child, face full of sorrow. Viktor had never seen him like this, with tears falling down his cheeks as if he just couldn't stop it._

_"Vitya..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"It's... your parents. You know they were on a mission, yes?" The man's voice cracked, and he had to take a deep breath to continue. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Vitya."_

_Viktor almost tripped and fell off the chair. No,_ no, there was no way _... His mother always told him being a ninja was dangerous, but..._

_"Where are they?"_

_"Vitya-..."_

_"Where are they?! Stop it, Yasha, where's mom?!"_

_"She's... They're not coming back."_

_Yakov said something else, but Viktor didn't hear him anymore. He fell to his knees, shaking as his vision started blurring with tears. He couldn't breath._

 

* * *

 

"Yuuri! You cheated again!" Viktor whined dramatically, crossing his tiny arms over his chest when he looked back at his friend in feigned anger. Yuuri always did this when they skated, using the ice to give him an extra impulse when he jumped and swirled in ways that Viktor could only dream of trying. Not that he didn't enjoy watching, with how beautiful Yuuri looked when he was completely focused on the ice. Viktor wondered if he would ever be as good as him.

Yuuri giggled softly, his messy hair slowly getting covered by snow. "Well, you didn't say it wasn't allowed."

Viktor huffed a laugh, shaking his head as in disbelief of how incorrigible the younger kid was, smiling all the while. "True. And you know what? I get it, you're not as good in this as _I am_." He retorted teasingly, going for a simple toe-loop to make a point. Yuuri had just landed a triple, but whatever. "It's understandable that you have to use your genjutsu to even stand a chance."

Yuuri started laughing then, rolling his eyes. "It's not genjutsu, Viktor, it's _ninjutsu!"_

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Viktor was laughing too, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Do you ever listen to what Yakov-sensei says?"

"I do, when he says it's time for a break."

"See? This is why he yells at you."

"He's losing his hair, don't you think? His forehead is _huge_ already."

" _You're so mean!_ I hope you'll end up bald too."

Viktor gasped at that, holding onto his long silver locks protectively. " _Now who's being mean?"_ He gave the other a playful smirk before skating towards Yuuri, grabbing onto the kid's hands and dragging him around, sliding as fast as his ice blades allowed. Yuuri made them for him, just like he had formed, flattened and polished the ice they were skating on, with nothing but a flicker of his hand.

Yuuri laughed and laughed, enjoying the frigid air against his face, the warmth of Viktor's hand.

Viktor looked as excited, his silver hair gleaming under the moonlight. "What do you think? I've been improving, right?"

"Oh? You were trying to show off? I thought you were warming up or something." Yuuri teased in return. Viktor could only smile. 

"One day I'll surprise you, Yuura."

"You'll have to work very hard for that."

 

[...]

 

"Mom, we're home!" Yuuri called from the door, both kids taking off their soaking wet shoes and coats. It was horribly cold outside, but that wasn't unusual for this time of the year, so they were used to it. Yuuri's sister was by the fireplace with her face buried in a book, and didn't seem to notice as her mother came running across the room to greet the two children, pulling them into a tight hug. Yuuri groaned in protest, though in a playful manner, while Viktor just allowed himself to enjoy the moment. He thought of his own mother, of how she would always hold him like this every time she came back from a mission.

Finding Yuuri and his family had been truly a miracle for him.

"You two need to stop hanging out this late, it's really cold out there! You'll get sick!" Hiroko chastised after a moment. She didn't look anything like Viktor's mother, but he could easily recognize that look of  _I'm scolding you simply out of protocol,_  and it made him laugh a little.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. "Sorry mom, it won't happen again."

Viktor nodded, looking up at Hiroko with a wide, heart shaped smile. "Yes, it won't happen again, Hiroko-san. Also uh..." Viktor elbowed Yuuri on the ribs, blushing a bit. He didn't like being a nuissance but-

" _What was that for?"_ Yuuri looked confused for a moment, but Viktor's lightly reddened cheeks made him remember. "Right, uh... can Viktor stay the night? Yakov-sensei left us some stuff to read and he wants us to study together. Viktor says he won't break anything this time."

Viktor blushed harder, eyes glued on the floor. He still felt terrible after breaking that beautiful old vase that Yuuri's mom seemed to like so much.

"Of course he can stay! You know this is your home too, Vikchan." She ruffled the kid's hair, and Viktor was so relieved that it was him who hugged her this time. "Thank you so much! We'll be in Yuuri's room, then!" With that, both children ran off, Mari making an annoyed face at how noisy they were.  _She just wanted to read, for goodness sake._

They played with Yuuri's toys for a while before actually getting to their reading. _Land of Water: History and culture, tome 1._ Just old stuff Viktor wasn't interested in. But well, he would manage as long as he could spend more time with Yuuri.

After a while they got hungry, and Yuuri convinced him _(damn him and those cute puppy eyes)_ of sneaking some snacks from the kitchen.

Viktor advanced through the corridor, wood creaking under his feet with every step of the way, and he opened the door only to find Hiroko and _Yakov_ sitting at the table. _What was Yakov doing here?_ And why it looked like they had been discussing something important when Viktor walked in? That look of worry on Yakov's face wasn't something Viktor hadn't seen in the past, and it couldn't be good. "Please go with Yuuri, dear, I'll call you two when dinner is ready, okay?" Hiroko said gently, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Viktor nodded, looking at his teacher and uncle for a moment before leaving the kitchen entirely, closing the door behind him. However, he didn't go back to Yuuri right away, too curious not to try to spy on their conversation.

He couldn't hear all of it, but he caught a few words. Something about a new law, prosecution, and... _kekkei genkai_ , whatever that was. Just weird words, nothing awfully interesting. 

Viktor shrugged, deciding that perhaps he was worrying too much, and made his way back to Yuuri's room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is 8 years old here, and in this verse the age difference will be only two years for him and Yuuri. Viktor's parents died during one of their missions, and Yakov, being his only relative, became his guardian. He became friends with Hiroko and Toshiya after Viktor befriended Yuuri, and became the kids' sensei because the Academy had gotten too dangerous for their liking.


	2. Stay close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay. She'll come for us, remember?" Viktor wrapped his arms around the other kid reassuringly, though Yuuri didn't seem like he would stop crying any time soon. He looked so scared... "We'll be fine, I promise. I will protect you from them, Yuuri."

_"Mom said we should stay here... I don't know if we should go..."_

_"But it will be fun! It's not as cold as yesterday, Yuuri!"_

_"I know but-"_

_"Yuuuri... Please?"_

_"Ugh._ Okay. _But if we get in trouble it will be your fault."_

 

Viktor didn't understand how could there be something wrong with Yuuri using his power. How could something so beautiful be dangerous at all? The way Yuuri made the cold, lifeless air around them turn into music as he skated, how he would create ethereal, intricate shapes on the snow just by thinking of it... Viktor knew for sure there was nothing more endearing out there. He was proud of being Yuuri's friend.

Hours had always seemed to run faster when they were together, the whole world reduced to just the two of them. They didn't notice it was getting late, or that in the midst of their games they were getting a bit too close to town. When a passerby saw Yuuri as he made ice out of thin air, the children were too focused on their fun to even acknowledge the stranger, or the way he ran away with fear in his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 _"Mari and your father will live somewhere else for now, dear."_ Hiroko told him, a soft smile on her face that didn't look quite real. Yuuri felt his legs going weak. 

"W-When will they come back?" _Is it my fault?_ , a traitorous voice whispered to him in the back of his mind.

" _I don't know, darling..._ " Her voice came out low, pained. "There's... there are bad things happening, Yuuri. It is not safe to stay here anymore, especially for us." She pulled the kid closer, picking him up and sitting him on her lap, gentle hands caressing his hair. She couldn't help but blame herself, blame her clan and the cursed blood both of her children now carried. _This was her fault._ "Your father will find a safe place, but it was too dangerous to take you both at the same time. It's easier like this, and once they're settled in our new home he will come for us, okay?"

Yuuri had a horrible feeling about this, and breathing was a little bit harder once his mom finished explaining. "What about Mari? Will he leave her alone?"

For once, Hiroko's smile seemed more honest, though Yuuri could tell she was as worried as him. "Mari is old enough to look after herself for a few days. She's very strong, I'm sure she will be fine." Then she held Yuuri close, very tightly, as if afraid someone would come and try to take him away. "You're strong too... but you still have so much to learn, Yuuri. So much I have to teach you." She kissed his head very softly, and Yuuri just remained there, not moving or speaking, trying to wake up from this weird dream. " _I promise they will be back_."

 

* * *

 

Days went by normally after that, though it was obvious to Viktor that Yuuri was having a hard time away from his father and sister. Viktor knew that feeling all too well, the dread that came with someone you loved being away where you couldn't protect them. The fear of never seeing them again. Of course Yuuri, much like Viktor, was still too young to protect anyone, but everyday under Yakov's tutelage they learned new techniques and tricks that put them a bit closer to becoming ninjas. Yuuri was already good at controlling his power, but he had only ever used it for fun, never to fight. Yakov had tried to teach him the way of using ice during a battle, but after that conversation Viktor overheard a couple of weeks ago the man had stopped altogether. He said it was better not to even mention Yuuri's abilities to other people, that from now on they would focus on other, more general techniques. 

They were now resting at Yuuri's place after a long day of practice with Yakov and his wife. Viktor hadn't expected there would be someone out there more strict than their sensei, but Lilia... The woman was a _monster_. Viktor was so sore he didn't want to move for the rest of the week.

"Do you think Yakov-sensei will invite her again?" Yuuri started, a groan of displeasure getting past his lips. 

"Hopefully not, I don't think I would survive another day training with her. I-"

His mouth fell shut at the sound of someone banging on the door, glass being shattered, and Hiroko's steps as she ran to Yuuri's room. The kids quickly stood up, and Viktor could practically feel Yuuri's fear dripping in waves from him. "M-Mom? What was that?"

Hiroko looked fairly collected, but she was frantic as she picked Yuuri up in her arms, grabbing Viktor's hand in hers. He held it tightly, too scared to even say a thing. _"We're getting out of here. I need you two to be quiet, okay?"_

The two gave a faint nod as they silently made their way to the basement. There was an access to the garden from there, so they would hopefully be able to get out without being seen by the intruders. Viktor could hear their frenzied steps as they broke into the main floor, and he was thankful for Hiroko's hand pulling him forward. A welcome distraction.

The basement was old but clean, filled with boxes that surely contained old pictures and clothes of the family. They crossed it quickly and quietly, but the wooden doors on the ceiling that would lead them outside flew open before they even reached for them. 

The man standing out there (a shinobi, Viktor could tell from the headband) wore a cold expression, eyes fixed on Yuuri as the three of them backed up. Hiroko put Yuuri on the floor, pulling both children behind her. 

 _"I found the kid!"_ He called out to his companions, moving to take a step into the basement without hesitation. As soon as he did, however, he was collapsing onto the ground with sharp ice needles piercing him all over, blood pooling under his now limp form. It took a moment for Viktor to realize that Hiroko had done it, judging from the hand seals she was performing. _Was she a shinobi too?_

"Get to Yuuri's room and wait for me, okay? I'll go get you once I'm done here. _Don't go outside on your own."_ Her voice trembled a bit, but she remained in her fighting stance as more men came into the place. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand tightly and practically dragged him upstairs, Yuuri sobbing loudly as he was forced to leave his mother there. Viktor slammed the door shut and started piling up things to keep it closed, but the room was small and there weren't many heavy things that Viktor could actually lift. They were in Hiroko's hands now.

"It's okay. She'll come for us, remember?" Viktor wrapped his arms around the other kid reassuringly, though Yuuri didn't seem like he would stop crying any time soon. He looked so scared... "We'll be fine, I promise. _I will protect you from them, Yuuri."_ His friend gave a faint nod, though he was still trembling. "It's alright, I know she will return..."

But minutes went by and they were still on their own, loud thuds and cracking noises echoing through the house until it all stopped out of sudden. Viktor sighed in relief, certain that Yuuri's mom had defeated the intruders. Unfortunately, when the door flew open along despite their makeshift barricade, it wasn't Yuuri's mom who came in.

After that, it all happened too quickly.

They both fought with all they had, but their skills were still too basic, still too weak. The men were on them after just a few seconds, one of them holding Viktor firmly in place as the others dragged Yuuri towards the door. Yuuri was crying, calling for his mother, for Yakov, for Viktor to help him. They tried to reach each other, but their hands touched only briefly before the men took Yuuri too far from him and out of the room. Viktor was crying too, screaming Yuuri's name.

 _"Let me go!"_ He snarled at the man who still held him by his forearm, fighting to get free. _He had to be fast, he had to get to Yuuri!_ "What the hell do you want? _Why are you taking him?!"_

The shinobi's lips curled up in a malicious grin, and Viktor would have given anything to punch him hard on the face. "Yagura-sama knows what's best for the village, kid. Your friend and _everyone_ like him have brought nothing but war and pain to our people."

Viktor stopped moving, throwing a death glare at the man, his disheveled long locks covering half of his face. He was tired, breathing heavily as he tried to make sense of those words. "What are you talking about?"

"Kekkei-genkai users. Monsters that rely on cursed techniques passed down by blood... Every war we've suffered has been caused by them. Yagura-sama is wise to eliminate them."

That made Viktor freeze, eyes going wide in horror. These men... They were going to hurt Yuuri. _They were going to kill Yuuri._

"But you're not like them, are you? You're not one of those freaks." He let go of Viktor, confident that his companions would already be away, and gave the kid a gentle pat on his shoulder. " _No_ , you're nothing like them. And the way you fight... You certainly have spirit! I think I will let you live for now. Maybe one day you'll serve the village like us."

At that, _Viktor snapped._ He didn't know what was happening as he knocked the shinobi down, Viktor's small hands finding their way to his neck and squeezing _hard_. It all felt like a dream, the way the man squirmed and thrashed uselessly against Viktor's grip as his strength slowly disappeared, how Viktor could feel his foreign chakra flowing into himself. He didn't connect it right away to what his mother told him about her clan's special abilities. Users of dark release techniques often showed signs of their skills from a very young age, but since Viktor never did everyone thought he wouldn't ever develop them.

And yet here he was now. Draining this man's chakra was second nature for him, and he couldn't stop, _didn't want to stop_ until the light finally faded from his eyes.

Once it was done, he left the body there and rushed out of the house, praying it wasn't too late to save Yuuri. There was a blizzard outside, and the few footprints the group had left were quickly being buried beneath new layers of snow. He followed them until they weren't visible any longer, and ran some more even after that until he just couldn't anymore. 

 _He's gone_ , he realized as he collapsed onto the snow, barely breathing. There were tears streaming freely down his cheeks, fists clenched so tight his nails were digging into his palms. He screamed until his throat gave out, the sound veiled by the deafening roar of the wind.

_I'm sorry, Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too mean to Viktor I'm so sorry.


	3. Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like hours, the man spoke again. Viktor didn't know, but the man was smiling behind his mask. 
> 
> "I can bring him back."

"Chris!" Viktor whines in annoyance, giving his partner a nasty look. Unlike Viktor, Chris is a little bit of a sadist, and whenever they're told to get rid of someone the guy ends  making a mess. Viktor doesn't mind, it would be hypocrital for him to get scandalized over some blood and screams. But he prefers things done with elegance, not messy and loud like Chris has always favored them. Not to mention he just splattered Viktor's cloak with _whatever_   _fluid that is_ , and Viktor really doesn't like that. "You're disgusting, you know?"

Chris takes it as a compliment, bright emerald eyes fixed on Viktor and a proud grin on his face. "The fact that my taste is different from yours doesn't mean there's something wrong with it. _And,_ it's efficient, right?"

Viktor just rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as he gives Chris a disapproving look. _Incorrigible_. "Just get what we need already, we have to get going." 

"Yes, sir!" Chris exclaims almost excitedly, moving back towards the pile of bodies. They were sent here to intercept a group from the Leaf Village, since apparently they were carrying important information about their next target. Chris pulls a bloodied scroll from the dead hands of one of the men and throws it at Viktor, who catches it midair.

 _"Yuri Plisetsky_." He reads out loud, mouth pressing into a thin line when the name brings back old, terrible memories. 

 _I miss you, Yuuri._ _I miss you so much._

But they are on duty and Viktor knows he needs to focus, so he keeps on examining the scroll. Along with the information there's a picture of the boy, a scowling young shinobi with blond hair and fierce emerald eyes. Viktor smiles, because the boy looks arrogant and arrogant ninjas are the easiest to defeat. "He's the two tails' jinchuriki. The guy just graduated from the Academy, isn't that adorable?"

There are more details on how hard it is for Yuri to handle the power of the Niibi, the monster cat that is sealed within him. The beast is not easy to control, and Yuri will soon be sent away to train with one of the most promising ninjas in the village in order to master it. The scroll doesn't mention the name of his teacher, but Viktor is content enough that it says where they'll be going next. "Their new location is not that away from here, we can intercept them if we hurry up."

Chris nods, wipes his weapon clean of blood against one of the dead men's clothes, and rushes to Viktor's side. The man is good at taking the lead, and Chris is happy to follow him wherever Viktor says they should go. "I hope the boy and his teacher are actually good, I'm  _aching_  for a good fight."

Viktor uses some of the chakra he absorbed during the battle and sets the scroll on fire, eyes cold and unwavering. Every day, every mission they complete is a step closer to bringing Yuuri back.

He won't stop.

 

* * *

 

Viktor felt dead.

His heart was beating, his lungs kept breathing, but... he _felt_ dead. It had been weeks since they took Yuuri away, and Viktor knew there was no way he would have survived this long. The sight of Yuuri being dragged away replayed in his mind over and over again, Viktor's own thoughts muffling the merciless blizzard that was raging over his small village.

 _Y_ _uuri is gone, he's not coming back, you were too weak to save him_. 

He hadn't returned to Yakov's or to his parents' old house, too overwhelmed to deal with the questions the old man would probably have about Yuuri's disappearance. He just wanted to be alone, wanted to get buried in snow and never come out. Maybe he would see Yuuri again that way.

When he got to the park where Yuuri and him always played, Viktor curled in on himself on one of the benches and closed his eyes, the cold slowly sending his mind adrift. But when darkness embraced him, it wasn't permanent or quiet or peaceful. It was... _warm_ , like a bed and soft blankets covering him, hot compresses on his forehead and quiet pats on his cheek.

Someone nursing him back to health.

It took him a while to wake up, and he was expecting to see Yakov sitting next to him and ready to yell at Viktor for how careless he had been. Except Yakov wasn't there, and instead there was a strange man with a weird orange mask that immediately sent Viktor on edge. "W-Who are-?"

The man raised a hand as if to quiet Viktor's question, effectively silencing the boy. There was something off about him, something that made Viktor want to run away.

"My name is not important. For now, all  you need to know is that I am here to help. Here..." He helped Viktor into a sitting position, then offered the boy a cup of something warm that Viktor reluctantly accepted.

If he noticed the marks on Viktor's hands, the marks he had used to drain the life out of that man at Yuuri's home, he didn't comment on it. 

"You could have died back there." The man commented offhandedly as Viktor took a sip. The boy didn't respond immediately, barely looked at him before putting the cup down. 

"So? What's in it to you? I didn't ask for your help."

"True." The man responded coldly, and Viktor could swear he saw a glimmer of red behind the hole of his mask, where his eye should be. "But it would have been a waste if you had died like that, having so much _potential_." 

At that, Viktor laughed bitterly, blue eyes glaring daggers at the man. "Having potential doesn't mean you get to live. Yuuri was a hundred times more talented than me and they still  _killed him!_  Why should I have better luck?!" Even though this man wasn't one of the ninjas that hurt Yuuri, Viktor still found himself shaking in rage, the marks on his palms burning and aching to attack.  

The man seemed to notice, because in an instant he was grabbing at Viktor's wrist and pulling his hand forcefully towards himself, to examine his marks more carefully. Viktor was frozen in place, too scared to even try to pull away or to break the silence that settled between them. After what felt like hours, the man spoke again. Viktor didn't know, but the man was smiling behind his mask. 

"I can bring him back."

  

* * *

 

"How much longer before your... deal with the leader is over?" Chris asks out of nowhere, pulling Viktor from his thoughts. He knows that after these years fighting together Chris has grown attached to him, and that he isn't looking forward to Viktor leaving. Viktor sighs, looking straight ahead as they both continue advancing through the forest. 

"About a year and a half. He said twenty years of loyalty would pay for teaching me the _Edo Tensei_ and-"

" _And bring your dear Yuuri back,_ yes, I know, you never stop talking about that." Chris sounds annoyed, and if Viktor didn't know any better he would believe Chris is jealous. "Couldn't you find other ways to do it? At this point you can absorb and learn any technique you want, are you sure you don't actually enjoy being in Akatsuki? I mean... you don't _have_ to leave..."

Viktor is silent for a moment, looking at Chris from the corner of his eye. The blond's mouth is pressed into a thin line, eyes glaring at the way ahead. 

"I've learned other techniques. I've _tried_ , Chris, but none of them would work for what I need. I don't know the details of the Edo Tensei but if Madara says it will work... then I trust him. He taught me everything I know, I don't think he's lying."

Chris rolls his eyes, clearly not satisfied with his answer, but he doesn't press any further. Viktor almost feels bad about it, and almost considers that perhaps Chris is right, perhaps he should just forget about his deal and stay in the group until their plans have come to an end. He knows he won't, though, as long as there's a chance he can bring Yuuri back he won't stop. He doesn't like this job nearly as much as Chris does, and Akatsuki means nothing but a useful tool that he won't need anymore once Yuuri stands by his side again. 

They stop after a while, once Viktor decides they're at a good spot for intercepting the boy and the team that is traveling with him. Plisetsky must get caught as soon as possible, preferably  before his training is even started so he won't present a problem for Viktor and Chris. 

Not that he would be a problem anyways, Viktor is confident now that his abilities are, if he may say so himself, quite remarkable. Yuri doesn't stand a chance.

"They should be here any moment now." Viktor informs quietly, standing on one of the branches of a sturdy, old tree. Chris settles next to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"Boring,_ I hate waiting. What's the plan?"

"I'll get the teacher, you will attack the jinchuriki. I'm not sure if there will be more people but I can handle them if that's the case, just focus on Yuri."

"Got it, Vitya." Chris says with a smirk, resting his arm on Viktor's shoulder, and then he purrs in that suggestive tone of his, "We make such a great team, huh?"

Viktor smiles halfheartedly. "I suppose we do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is coming back on next chapter >:)  
> Also, I'm alive! I'm victoriousnikiforov on tumblr, come and say hi <3


	4. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Beka." He calls out to the other boy, watching as he looks at him from the corner of his eye but otherwise keeps advancing. The thing about traveling like this, jumping from tree to tree to cross endless forests for several days in a row, is that it gets awkward real quick. The fact that he has Otabek here means it doesn't have to be so awkward.
> 
> Because you see. 
> 
> Otabek is Yuri's friend.

Yuri hates his life. Maybe not _everything_ about his life, but he hates so many things it's rather hard to keep track. What he hates the most, by far, is having to live in that damned Leaf Village where everyone sees him as either a monster or a weapon, where people look down on him in both fear and disgust, as if this curse had been Yuri's choice and not a shitty turnabout of events that ended up in his current situation.

Obviously, having to leave that place isn't all that terrible. 

There's a downside to it, of course. The piggy will be his teacher now, which is strange enough considering he has been more of an annoying older sibling for most of Yuri's life. He's as overprotective of him as Yuuko and Minako are, and Yuri isn't looking forward to this big ball of anxiety trying to train him without panicking over every little scratch. But Yuri also knows that, as annoying as he is, Yuuri Katsuki is not a shinobi one should underestimate. He's strong and powerful and his techniques are amazing and _okay maybe Yuri kind of admires him but there's no way he's saying that_ _out loud_. It would get to the piggy's head. 

What Yuri also knows is that if he gets to show Yuuri that he doesn't have to treat him like he's made of glass, maybe he will have some actual training from now on. Maybe, one day, he will be a ninja as great as Yuuri himself.

Oh but that isn't the only good thing about this trip. Yuuri is a great jounin and everything but he's _clueless_ when it comes to sealing techniques. And considering Yuri has a gigantic and _very fucking angry_ monster cat sealed inside his body, constantly trying to get out and potentially destroy half of the continent as part of a temper tantrum... well, sealing techniques are kind of important with him.

And that's where Otabek Altin, the youngest prodigy of the Senjuu clan, expert in sealing techniques and basically _every cool thing in the world_ , comes into he picture. 

Yuri may or may not have a little crush on him. Very little. Tiny, really.

"Hey Beka." He calls out to the other boy, watching as he looks at him from the corner of his eye but otherwise keeps advancing. The thing about traveling like this, jumping from tree to tree to cross endless forests for several days in a row, is that it gets awkward real quick. The fact that he has Otabek here means it doesn't have to be so awkward.

Because you see. 

Otabek is Yuri's friend.

And maybe he shouldn't make such a fuzz about it, but Yuri's not used to people approaching him without fear, without rejecting him even before they get to talk to him. Otabek, being the strange guy he is, had given Yuri a chance without all the judgmental bullcrap everyone held against him. He had _asked_ Yuri to be his friend, directly and without a trace of hesitation, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Yuri might have cried a little that night. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Yuri says in a whisper, one Yuuri shouldn't be able to hear. The piggy is several trees ahead of them, all silent and focused. 

"No, I'm afraid not. Minako said the location was secret, I think only Yuuri knows." Otabek is whispering too, and Yuri treasures that simple gesture of complicity. 

"It's been days since we left the village, I didn't think it would be so far away."

Otabek frowns at that, seemingly in thought. "Now that you mention that... It really feels like we're just going deeper into the woods. Maybe he got lost? Perhaps we should talk to him and ask? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Yuri scoffs, shaking his head. He's annoyed, of course, but not because he doubts Yuuri or his capabilities. Yuuri simply hates to be told what to do without having all the details, even though it's what his life has been like ever since he can remember. "Katsudon may seem clueless, but he knows what he's doing. We're in the right path, I just wish we were there already."

Otabek huffs a laugh at the nickname Yuri uses for his new teacher, his worried expression once again turning serene. He trusts Yuri, and if Yuri trusts Katsuki then Otabek does too. "Why, you're hungry again? We ate like three hours ago."

"Hey, I'm eighteen, okay? I'm still growing up! It's not my fault my body demands food every thirty seconds." The blond pouts in feigned indignation, though just a second later he's smiling again. He doesn't mind if they have to keep going like this forever, as long as Otabek stays by his side. Otabek, his warm and golden sun that eclipses everything around them with just one of those soft smiles.

_A sun that shines too bright,_  so bright it doesn't let Yuri see that there's someone following close behind them until it's already too late. 

Something cold and heavy wraps around one of his ankles when he lands on a tree to gain impulse, and before Yuri gets any chance to react it's pulling hard and quick, making the boy trip and fall down the heavy branches, landing with his back to the forest floor. He's not sure how he manages to stay conscious after that fall, but there's blood oozing from a deep cut on his arm and he feels rather dizzy, slowly forcing himself to sit up when he hears the sound of two unfamiliar voices.

One of them is smiling, a sinister expression on his face and a chain hanging from his hand, the other end tightly wrapped around Yuri's ankle. He's blond with a brunet undercut and is  _obviously_ an asshole, and Yuri wants nothing more than to punch that stupid smile off his face. 

"Are you sure this is him, Vitya? Doesn't look quite  _jinchuuriki_ to me. The boy is _tiny_."

Yuri tries to stand then and there to show this idiot that he doesn't have to be huge to kick his stupid ass, but as he moves to try to get to his feet the man is pulling at the chain and Yuri falls flat on his back, livid as he watches him laugh. Only then does he notice the blond's partner, a silver haired man with his hair covering one of his eyes, face completely void of emotion as he looks down at Yuri. Something about him is just unsettling, and Yuri completely forgets about the blond as he instead glares at this guy and... and notices what he should really be worried about.

The crossed out headbands, the black robes with red clouds.  _Fuck, he's in deep trouble, isn't he?_

"Save the teasing for later, Chris, we need to take him to the base." 

Chris is  _pouting_ at those words, much to Yuri's disbelief, then starts pulling at the chain slowly with a sadistic grin across his face. " _Very well. He's all yours, then._ "

Yuri desperately tries to release his foot from the chain, but the thing somehow tightens its grip around his ankle every time he tries to pull it off. He's frustrated and scared, looking around frantically as he searches for Yuuri, for  _Otabek_ between the trees, praying that they're somewhere nearby and coming up with a plan. Yuri has always been a great ninja, one of the most promising students when he was part of the Academy but... well, things are different in actual combats. And even more so when he's aware of how dangerous his enemies are, how they came here with no purpose other than _hunting him down_. He can't think of anything, can't come up with a single strategy that doesn't involve waiting for Yuuri and Otabek to appear.

The demon cat inside him stirs, acknowledging and preparing for the threat even without Yuri's conscious request. But before the beast takes over, the silver haired man is pulling him off the ground by his throat and placing an open hand on Yuri’s chest. He doesn’t wait for Yuri to understand what’s going on, only keeps his hand there and Yuri slowly feels more and more tired, eyes heavy with sleep. His hands stop clawing at the silver haired man's forearms and just hang limply to his sides, and Yuri feels himself drifting into darkness.

The last thing he sees is a whirlwind of snow, and a moment later his body hits the ground. He knows what it means, knows that he isn't alone anymore.

_Please be careful, Beka._

 

* * *

 

Viktor is cautious when draining the boy’s chakra, both because he can't take too much and risk killing him too soon, and because he knows the chakra of a jinchuuriki like Yuri can be _awfully_ troublesome. The two tailed cat, like the rest of the tailed beasts, is a creature of chaos and cannot be easily controlled. If Viktor wants to avoid incidents, he has to take  _the boy’s_ chakra, rather than the beast’s, weaken him just enough that he won’t be a nuisance during the trip back to the base. 

But right when the boy- when _Yuri_  passes out, a sudden blizzard is thrown their way by someone Viktor can’t see. He glares at the trees around the small clearing as he searches for the attacker, dropping Yuri's body to the ground.

There’s something _strangely familiar_ about this chakra, something that Viktor is certain he’s experienced before even if he can't quite remember when or where. It makes him hesitate, and before he can react there are thousands of ice crystal needles coming at them from all directions. Viktor uses one of his stolen techniques, a fire wall to stop the ice from hurting Chris, Yuri or himself. 

Ice.

_Ice?_

" _Look's like we've got company._ " Chris says with a wide grin as the mysterious attacker finally appears from between the trees. Viktor can tell he's excited about the prospect of fighting a promising opponent for the first time in months, and he would have rolled his eyes at him and told him to pay attention if he wasn't so distracted himself. So _lost_  in the beautiful brown eyes of the man now standing before them, the same eyes Viktor thought he'd lost forever, so many years ago.

_"Yuuri?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but I GRADUATED GUYS WOOOO  
> I'm starting my PhD this week (why am I like this?) but I'll try to update this soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, guys. 
> 
> If you like this you should go and check out my tumblr, I've been obsessed over this AU for a while and you can see some comics [here](http://victoriousnikiforov.tumblr.com/tagged/naruto-au). Thanks for reading!


End file.
